Jako Przyjaciel
by inuzuka-k
Summary: Alternatywna wersja wydarzeń po (spoiler!) pokonaniu Orochimaru przez Sasuke. Pewnego dnia, gdy Naruto spaceruje pod murami Konohy, spotyka pewną osobę. Jakie są jej zamiary? Co zrobi Naruto?


**A/N: Pomysł mi wpadł przy słuchaniu piosenki (stąd tytuł) i nie chciał odejść. To dopiero mój drugi ff, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość. **Postacie są trochę ooc, ale musiało tak być, bo bez tego fic by nie miał prawa istnieć. :)

* * *

**Jako przyjaciel**

Naruto nigdy nie lubił śniegu. Śnieg zawsze oznaczał roześmiane dzieci na sankach, które potem wracały do ciepłych domów, a mamy dawały im gorącą herbatę. Oznaczał również samotne wieczory z towarzyszem w postaci ramenu. Nieważne, jak bardzo Naruto nie lubił herbaty, oddałby wszystko za jedną zaparzoną przez mamę.

Dopiero, gdy stał się częścią Team'u 7, śnieg przestał być aż tak straszny. Nie oznaczał już samotności, tylko siedzenie u Ichiraku po udanym treningu z Kakashim, Sakurą i Sasuke.

No właśnie, Sasuke. Kiedy odszedł, śnieg przypominał Naruto o wszystkich chwilach spędzonych razem. A potem przynosił także ukłucie bólu, że nie udało mu się namówić przyjaciela na powrót do wioski.

Kilka dni temu usłyszał wiadomość o tym, że Sasuke zabił swojego mistrza, Orochimaru. I, chociaż to bardzo nieprawdopodobne, Naruto zaczął mieć nadzieję na powrót przyjaciela. Spacerował dookoła Konohy pełen oczekiwania, chociaż doskonale wiedział, że to naiwne.

Zaczynało robić się ciemno, ale wcale nie chciał wracać. W ciągu ostatnich dni jedyne co robił, to trenował, jadł i włóczył się po lasach niedaleko wioski. Postanowił przejść się wzdłuż drogi ostatni raz i pójść do domu, bo musiał wstać wcześnie rano na misję.

Szedł właśnie swoją ulubioną ścieżką niedaleko części Konohy, w której znajdowała się dzielnica klanu Uchiha. Jego myśli zajmował głównie Sasuke. Rozważał wszystkie możliwe scenariusze jego powrotu i sposobu, w jaki by go przywitał. Spojrzał przez ramię na drogę ostatni raz i już miał wskakiwać na drzewo, gdy kilkanaście metrów dalej pojawił się cień. Nie było dokładnie widać, kto to, ale po stroju i trzymanym w dłoni mieczu można było wywnioskować, że to ninja. Naruto ustawił się w pozycji bojowej, chwytając kunai w dłoń.

- Kim jesteś?! – krzyknął, rozważając, czy powinien podejść bliżej, czy też uciekać i zawołać kogoś z wioski. – Czego chcesz?!

Jego uszy dobiegło ciche parsknięcie.

- Jak zawsze zbyt głośny… – odezwała się postać.

Naruto wszędzie poznałby ten głos. Prześladował go we śnie, nawiedzał go za dnia, wypowiadał bolesne słowa. Głos, którego trzymał się cały czas i sprawiał, że wspomnienia ożywały na nowo. Głos należący do osoby, która była przyczyną prawie wszystkich jego utrapień.

Głos Sasuke Uchihy.

- Sasuke? – szepnął blondyn i ścisnął kunai mocniej. Może i to był jego dawny przyjaciel, ale to wcale nie robiło z niego mniej niebezpiecznego przeciwnika. – Sasuke, to ty?!

Od strony postaci usłyszał zirytowane westchnienie.

- Oczywiście, że ja – powiedział Sasuke, podchodząc bliżej. Teraz Naruto mógł zobaczyć go całego. Nie zmienił się wiele od ich ostatniego spotkania w kryjówce Orochimaru. Stał przed nim jego Sasuke, trzymający w ręku miecz, gotowy zaatakować w każdym momencie z aktywowanymi sharinganami.

Naruto nie był zbyt inteligentny, ale wiedział, co to oznaczało. Mimo wszystko, Sasuke wciąż uważał go za swojego wroga. I nieważne, jakie interesy chciał załatwić w wiosce, nic nie powstrzyma go przed pozbyciem się przeszkody.

- Co, nareszcie powrót na stare śmieci? – zapytał blondyn z gorzkim uśmiechem. Uchiha mógł chcieć go zabić, ale to nie znaczy, że oszczędzi sobie możliwości porozmawiania z nim. – Po tylu latach?

Sasuke popatrzył na niego ironicznie.

- Nie, przyszedłem tu w sprawach…interesów. Nic, co by ciebie dotyczyło. Zejdź mi z drogi, albo cię zabiję. – odpowiedział bezbarwnym, chłodnym tonem.

- Naprawdę uważasz, że jesteś w stanie to zrobić? – zapytał sztucznie zaskoczonym głosem Naruto. Nigdy nie poczuł się, jakby Sasuke zerwał to, co ich łączyło. Kiedyś byli kompanami, partnerami na treningach, rywalami, przyjaciółmi. Obydwoje byli samotni i znali ból tego drugiego. Ich więź była o wiele silniejsza niż zwykła przyjaźń. Jakaś część zawsze szeptała mu z tyłu głowy, że tak naprawdę nic nie zostało zniszczone. I skoro miał szansę udowodnienia tego, postanowił z niej skorzystać. Opuścił dłoń z kunaiem. – No dalej, Sasuke. Nie mam teraz żadnej broni. Możesz mnie zabić. Przecież tego chciałeś, prawda? Zerwać naszą więź? Ale nie zrobiłeś tego. Nie możesz. Gdybyś mógł, zrobiłbyś to już wieki temu i dobrze o tym wiesz.

- Naprawdę myślisz, że nie mogłem tego zrobić? Mogłem. To był mój wybór, żeby dać ci żyć, bo po zerwaniu więzi nie jesteś już godny śmierci z mojej ręki. Jesteś nikim, Naruto. Jesteś jak wszyscy inni, których nie zabijam, bo szkoda mi na nich czasu – słowa Sasuke wbijały się jak igły w ciało Uzumakiego, ale ta mała część jego umysłu podpowiadała mu, że to nieprawda.

- Wiem, że tak nie jest - Uchiha opuścił miecz i otworzył szerzej oczy. - Cholera, Sasuke, jesteś już tak blisko – Naruto spojrzał na mury Konohy znajdujące się kilkanaście metrów dalej. – Twój dom jest tam, w wiosce. Tam, gdzie Sakura, Kakashi i nasi przyjaciele. Tam, gdzie ja.

- I co zrobisz? – z niedowierzaniem zapytał czarnowłosy. – „Nie pozwolisz mi odejść" tak, jak ostatnio? Czemu miałbym wrócić do tej wioski, gdzie nic już dla mnie nie ma? Muszę zabić Itachiego. Tylko to się teraz liczy.

- Ja dla ciebie jestem, Sasuke – blondyn patrzył, jak na jego oczach Uchiha otwierał się przed nim. Był zagubiony. Przestraszony. Naruto chciałby móc go przytulić i powiedzieć, że będzie dobrze, że może mieszkać u niego i codziennie nazywać go młotem, a potem chodzić razem na ramen i trenować aż do wieczora.

- To nie wystarczy – pokręcił głową chłopak. – Jestem mścicielem. Muszę zabić mojego brata.

Naruto widział, że wyraz twarzy przyjaciela się zmienił. Na pierwszy rzut oka był sarkastyczny, ale można było dostrzec skrzętnie skrytą tęsknotę i smutek.

- A co potem? – Sasuke popatrzył na niego dziwnym wzrokiem i wzruszył ramionami. - Możesz mi obiecać, że potem wrócisz? – cisza. Sharingany zostały zastąpione przez czarne tęczówki. – Proszę.

- Nie wiem, jak skończy się ta walka. Nie wiem, czy będę w stanie. Nie wiem, czy będę chciał – syknął czarnowłosy i ostro spojrzał na blondyna.

Naruto wyglądał, jakby wpadł na pewien pomysł i rozważał teraz wszystkie „za" i „przeciw".

- W takim razie idę z tobą – oświadczył pewnym głosem, jakby podjął już decyzję i nic nie było w stanie go przekonać, aby ją zmienił.

- O czym ty mówisz? Jesteś częścią wioski, nie możesz zniknąć i stać się uciekinierem, jak ja – powiedział zaskoczony Sasuke. – Poza tym, to moja zemsta. Nie potrzebuję nikogo.

- Nie mam zamiaru pomóc ci w walce z Itachim, ale mogę go z tobą poszukać, trenować i dopilnować tego, że po wszystkim wrócisz do Konohy – wzruszył ramionami blondyn. – Już to przemyślałem. I tak nie ma sensu zostawać w wiosce i starać się być hokage, skoro nie umiałem sprowadzić przyjaciela z powrotem. Wolę być zwykłym geninem, który sprawił, że wróciłeś niż hokage, który nie umiał cię powstrzymać.

Uchiha wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział, co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć. W końcu jego wyraz twarzy zmienił się na zwyczajowy brak emocji. – Jak chcesz – powiedział. – Wszystko mi jedno, tylko nie pałętaj się pod nogami, nie gadaj za dużo i nigdy, ale to NIGDY, nie wtrącaj się do żadnej mojej walki z Itachim.

Naruto parsknął i ruszył w stronę czarnowłosego. Wyminął go i stanął na skale, patrząc w dół.

- To gdzie idziemy? Nie miałeś przypadkiem „interesów" w wiosce? – zapytał.

- Nie…już nie. Ostatnio Itachi zaatakował wioskę w Wiosce Trawy i mam informacje, że wciąż tam przebywa – odpowiedział ostrożnie Sasuke, wciąż nieprzystosowany do takiej sytuacji.

- Czyli w stronę Wioski Trawy! – uśmiechnął się blondyn, chociaż czuł się winny opuszczając wioskę.

To był początek czegoś innego.

_Come  
As you are  
As you were  
As I want you to be  
As a friend  
__**As a friend  
As an old enemy***_

* * *

*Nirvana - Come As You Are

Planuję napisać jeszcze parę one-shotów do tej historii, ale wszystko zależy od Waszych komentarzy, bo nie wiem, czy warto.

Dziękuję za czytanie :))


End file.
